


Edward and the Adventures of the Impe

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Farting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Edward was a normal college guy, good grades and didn't cause any trouble. But tonight, things were about to get weirder. As Edward slept alone in his dorm room, he didn't notice the shimmer of greens outside his window.
Relationships: Strex/Thevar/Rarzuk/Edward
Kudos: 5





	Edward and the Adventures of the Impe

"He looks like he'll do." Strex smirked.

"You sure, dude? He looks as scrawny as anything. No way he'd last too long with our big asses blasting away at him." Thevar gave a good point.

"Ohh, can you two just pick someone? I'm getting hornier by the minute!" Rarzuk tugged at his hardening cock. The two looked behind at their friend, smirking. "He'll do, then." Strex confirmed, grabbing his friend by the hip and kissing him.

Strex, Thevar, and Rarzuk were three aliens from the planet Impe. Their species was known for taking others to fulfill their sexual pleasures, which involved them becoming "infected". This infection would turn them into a Impe-hybrid, and they would be implanted back into society as if nothing had changed.

* * *

Edward had grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, his mouth dry. He needed water, and badly. He looked toward the green glow coming from his window, and got up to investigate. Suddenly, he was sucked into some sort of tractor beam. He looked around frantically, the crisp white walls with various beeps and technological bits sticking out of the wall made him think he was in some sort of sci-fi show. The air smelt… toxic, almost. 

Edward looked around, standing up and walking toward a big blue archway. As he walked through, Rarzuk and Thevar grabbed him. "Ah! Get off of me!" He struggled, trying to fight back against the two creatures that had grabbed him. 

He was soon tied to a white table, the three creatures in front of him, watching him. They were green in complexion, had four horns jutting out from their heads, deep green eyes, pointy ears, but… for the most part they looked human. Edward's eyes travelled down, and he saw their three throbbing cocks. Each varied in size, with two that seemed average, and one that was clearly bigger. "He's cuter in person…" Thevar began. "Agreed. Though I think we could lose these." Rarzuk tugged on Edward's pajama bottoms. "N-no, what are you doing?" He stammered, trying to stop Rarzuk from taking his only clothes off. "Shh, it's okay." The one with the big member finally spoke, kneeling down next to Edward. "You can call me Strex. That's Thevar, and that's Rarzuk… we're all going to have a little fun, is that okay?" He planted a kiss on Edward's lips. It was surprisingly soft… Edward relaxed a little, and Rarzuk pulled his pajamas off entirely, revealing his soft cock. "Wow, that is very beautiful." Strex said, smiling at Edward. "Now, to get you relaxed, Thevar is going to administer some special gas. It'll help you loosen up." He said, standing over by Rarzuk. Thevar approached Edward. "Gonna need to just… here we go." Thevar got up on to Edward's chest, his big, meaty ass facing towards him. "Wow…" Edward practically drooled. A nice ass was a nice ass, no doubt about that. "Mmm…" Thevar moaned as he backed up on to Edward's face. Edward's cock hardened, and Rarzuk licked his lips. Thevar grunted, releasing a loud fart that shook the room. Edward felt disgusted for a moment, squirming a little under the massive ass, but then began to feel… relaxed. He stopped squirming, sniffing passively. Thevar chuckled. He stood up. "Gas administered, boss, we can get to work." He said, looking behind him, down at Edward's cute face. 

"You okay down there, buddy?" He asked, smirking. "Just dandy with your big ass on my face." Edward said, giving it a soft lick in the crack. Thevar moaned. "Ah, fuck, he's good at that..!" He exclaimed to the other two. "Enjoy it, Thevar… Rarzuk and I have other things to be doing." Strex chuckled, planting a kiss on Rarzuk's lips. The two then made their way down to Edward's hard cock. It was only average, but Rarzuk was still excited. He took it into his mouth, his pointed tongue licking up and down the length. Edward moaned into Thevar's ass, and Thevar released another signature fart. "Fuck, I think I ate too much Impeweed." He exclaimed, farting loudly once more. Strex chuckled. "Shift over, ass boy." He kissed Thevar passionately. Edward looked up, the sight so beautiful. Thevar moved his ass so that Strex could plant his equally big ass on Edward's face, their backs facing one another. Edward moaned at the sudden change in pressure, and was excited at how different Strex's ass smelt.

Rarzuk continued to suck Edward off, looking up at the fun the three were having. The sensations Edward were feeling were so new, yet so hot… Strex interrupted his thoughts with a loud, wet fart that escaped his asshole. He moaned aloud. "Sniff it, buddy. Enjoy our gas." He chuckled, as Thevar farted as well. "Oh, man, Rarzuk, you've gotta get in on this soon…" He moaned as Edward stuck his tongue up his asshole. "Fuck..!" He exclaimed. Rarzuk smirked, taking Edward's cock out of his mouth for a moment. "Soon, I'm having way too much fun down here first…" Rarzuk then spied Edward's asshole peeking out through his cheeks. "Enjoy it, man." Thevar moaned once again, he and Strex farting in synch. Rarzuk lifted Edward's legs, licking his lips at the slightly plump cheeks that were before him. He dove in, his tongue making love to Edward's asshole. Edward moaned, squirming a little. Was he in heaven? This could become his new normal, and he wouldn't mind… "What are you doing, Rarzuk?" Strex asked, a little confused. He knew Rarzuk would often pleasure their victim's dick, but this was the first time he was pleasuring their asshole. Rarzuk lifted his head up for a moment. "I'm just getting him ready for you, boss!" He smirked, diving back in happily. "Mmm." Edward moaned, muffled by the two huge asses on his face still. He thrusted his tongue up into Thevar's asshole, which he noticed was well caved out. Thevar squirmed, the feeling ticklish and sexy. "Man, fuck, I love your face but I think your cock needs some love." 

He got up, Strex kissing him, before making his way to Edward's cock. It was nicely lubed up by Rarzuk, but he planted a sloppy kiss on the exposed tip. Edward moaned, and Strex chuckled. He got up, giving Edward a long, passionate kiss. After pulling away, he flopped his cock on Edward's cheek, Edward taking it in shyly. Rarzuk stood, looking at Thevar. "Let me get you ready, too!" He volunteered, pushing Thevar down forcefully and licking at his asshole passionately. Thevar yelped, then moaned at the feeling. He eyed Edward's cock, giving it a lick, before taking it all in. He felt a familiar Rarzuk shaped nose in his asshole, so he rewarded him with a loud fart that made Rarzuk moan and sniff excessively, taking in the rotten smell and any natural aromas. "You're doing a fine job, guys." Strex said, chuckling. "Especially you, Edward." He cupped his chin as he sucked the massive cock amazingly. "Are you all ready for the finale?" Strex announced, and Thevar cheered, accidentally letting another fart loose into Rarzuk's awaiting nose. He chuckled.

* * *

The three hot aliens were each in new positions; Thevar getting ready to ride Edward's cock, with Rarzuk's help spreading his cheeks as he was penetrate. Strex was watching the two, standing with his cock pointed at Edward's entrance, ready to spread his seed and infect Edward as a Human-Impe hybrid. Thevar worked his hole down on to Edward's cock. "Woah… it feels so good." Edward sighed, relaxing. "I got this now, Rarzuk. Go give him that gas you've been holding in this whole time." Thevar gave Rarzuk a short, passionate kiss. He sauntered over, his butt jiggling. Edward spied it, licking his lips. Rarzuk leaned in close. "Come give me that butt." Edward said, being the initiator of a kiss for the first time. Rarzuk moaned into the kiss, before jumping up and slowly engulfing Edward's face with his humongous ass. He blasted out three farts in a row, all extending in length. He moaned out, forcing out another. "Whew! Nice ones, dude. We've definitely gotta have a fart competition again soon." Thevar said, exhaling slowly as he began to bounce on Edward's cock. Strex chuckled. "You two are impossible… but everything's in place now." He said, beginning to push his cock into Edward's tight, virgin asshole. Edward began to scream moan into Rarzuk's ass as Strex's massive cock filled him up. The pain was excruciating, but it was good pain… Fuck. When Strex got all the way inside, he began to thrust. As he pulled out, the large amount of pressure lead to Edward releasing a fart of his own. Strex took a sniff, still thrusting. "Not bad. Needs more bass and a hint of toxins to be as good as ours." He chuckled, still relishing in the weak stink. 

Thevar was working that dick. It had been a while since he'd done this position, but it did wonders for his digestive tract. A loud fart erupted out of his ass as he slid up and down Edward's cock, the vibration making him moan into Rarzuk's asshole. "Fuck! This is one of the better guys we've had in a while, huh?" Thevar said, panting. "You can say that again… he's such a good boy." Rarzuk smirked, writhing his ass around on Edward's face. Edward once again made him yelp when he stuck his tongue into his hole. "He takes dick well, fucks ass well, and sniffs farts well." Strex began. "What's not to love?" Hearing all this praise made Edward wanna please his masters even more. "I vote we keep him. Once he's fully infected, he can help us get that pleasure we need." Rarzuk said. "I agree. Plus, someone who can eat my ass that well can stick around for as long as they want." Thevar agreed, and then the two looked to Strex. "Hmm…" Strex pondered, slowing down his thrusts a little. "Oh come on, please?" Rarzuk asked, blasting a fart that made Edward jolt, sniffing loudly, tongue fucking Rarzuk, whilst thrusting up against Strex's cock AND fucking Thevar. The three moaned in synch. "He can fucking stay if he keeps doing that!" Strex yelled, fucking him faster, close to coming. "I'm so close…" Edward muffled. With this, Rarzuk began blasting every fart he had, and Thevar worked his ass up and down, blasting farts whenever his cock filled asshole allowed him. Strex's pace slowed down a little as he prepared to cum. He yelled in pleasure as he nutted into Edward's tight asshole, moaning as he did. "To the Impe god! That was amazing!" He said, pulling out slowly. "I have to fart." Edward said, still muffled. Strex licked his lips, going down to the source and getting ready to sniff. As Edward farted out a load of cum, he shot his thick load into Thevar's ready asshole. "Fuck, that's so warm!" He moaned, sliding off. Rarzuk then stood. The two aliens then pointed their cocks at Edward and started jerking. Edward opened his mouth ready, sticking out his tongue. Thevar came first, his load shooting mostly into Edward's mouth, but some dripping on to his cheek. Seeing that Rarzuk hadn't cum yet, he brought him into a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring their mouths once more. Rarzuk panted, huffing and puffing until he splurged all over Edward's face. "Fuck!" He exclaimed. This had been a good session.

* * *

Edward stood with the three aliens. "You want me to stay with you?" He had to admit, he'd only heard parts of their conversation earlier. "I think you've got potential. Plus, Thevar's excited for round two." Strex smirked. "So, yes or no?" 

Edward thought hard. He turned to look out the window at his college dorm. Man, fuck that life. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting as this.

"Of course I'll stay. I can't wait to get to know each of you more passionately." 

And with that, he walked up to each of them and kissed them passionately. He was happy.

And so were they!


End file.
